Things are Best Left in Miami
by To Many Words
Summary: Rated for swears. Anyways, it's SOR's first tour. In Miami. BOOYA! Anyways, be nice, first SOR story. Heh. Flames excpted, construtive and non-construtive critisim. REVIEWS ARE THE BEST! (KatieFreddy) (ZackSummer)
1. To the airport

Things are Best Left in Miami

_A/n: I know I should update my At Hogwarts, but this one already has something coming up. Don't worry I'll update soon. :) Anyways, Marco carrot top is sort of the bad guy, okay not really I don't hate him or anything, I just couldn't think of anyone else. Sorry to those who like him. Heh...heh._

* * *

"Summer, hurry up!" Zack called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming. Sheesh." She called back.

"You know she may be our manger and all, but she takes forever to get ready." Freddy whispered.

"Shut up, Freddy." Summer, said who just came down the stairs with two duffel bags. Katie came trailing behind her.

"Sorry it's not my fault you guys take forever." He said getting Katie's bags. While Zack took Summer's right after giving her a peck on the cheek. She blushed. They had only been going out for a couple of months now, but she feels that when he kisses her, even on the cheek, she felt flushed

"C'mon Dewey's waiting for us outside." Freddy said slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Geez Katie, what do you have in here, bricks?" Freddy said with a huff.

"I didn't ask you to bring it now, did I?" She said trying to reach for the duffel bag. Freddy began to panic. He didn't mind carrying it. It wasn't even heavy. He only said that just to make a joke.

"No, no, no, it's okay. I can handle it." He said to pretend to carry the very light bag. They sat off to the side in the car, with Zack and Summer right next to them.

"Hey Dewey how long is it to the airport?" Freddy called from the back seat.

"About an hour or so, why?" Dewey responded.

"I just wanted to see if I could take a nap. Well since I can, I think I will. How 'bout you guys?" Katie didn't answer and Summer had already fallen asleep on a sleeping, Zack.

"Hey guys..." Dewey yelled waking the two, and some others who were sleeping.

"I know it's like five-thirty in the morning, so I suggest some of you take a nap." Dewy yelled stifling a yawn.

Half of the band groaned.

_Freddy's P.O.V_

I leaned back and closed my eyes slowly. When I was about to fall asleep, when I felt some extra weight fall upon my left shoulder. I looked down to see that Katie had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I smiled.

I gently moved a strand of hair, and kissed her forehead. She stirred and I froze, but she mumbled something and took my arm. I was in complete shock. Now I know she's asleep, but it was weird yet enjoyable to have Katie hold my arm as if I were some teddy bear.

I looked over to Summer and Zack. Summer was sitting in Zack's lap with her legs facing the opposite of me. I looked at Zack and he was holding her as if she was a small child. I felt like I wanted to gag, but than I started to feel jealous. Wait, jealous? Maybe because I feel like Katie and I will never be able to do that. I sighed. I pretended that Katie was my pillow and hugged her. She put her arms around my waist as she hugged me back.

_Normal P.O.V_

They had finally made it to the airport, which would take them to Miami.

"Hey Katie wake up. My arm feels numb." Freddy said gently shaking her. Katie looked up and had a struck look on her face. She looked down to see that she had let go of his waist and was holding his arm again.

"Uhh...heh...sorry about that." Katie said looking nervous releasing him and his arm.

"Naw it's cool. You know you looked so cute when your asleep." He said making her blush. She looked away an muttered a thanks.

When they got in to the airport, Summer began to shake with nervousness. Zack put an arm around her, and looked at her.

"Summer, what's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"I...I've never been on a plane before." She whispered. Zack stared at her, than chuckled lightly to himself.

"Is that why your so nervous?" He said still chuckling. Summer lost her nervousness and glared at her boyfriend. She shrugged his arm and started walking near Marco. He had a crush on her. She started to have a conversation with him and all Zack could do was watch. He lowered his head.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked himself.

"How about the fact that you totally laughed at her crisis. Her dad died on a plane, so she never wanted to go on one." Katie said walking next to Zack.

Zack looked startled.

"You were eavesdropping on us, weren't you?"

"I couldn't help it. I saw you look worried at Summer, who happens to be my bestfriend, and I didn't want to intrude. So I sort of was walking a foot away from you guys." She paused, than hit him in the back of his head.

"What the heck was that for?" He said rubbing the injured side of his head.

"What was for laughing, this..." She said slapping in the same spot "...is not for being supportive."

Zack sighed, Katie was right. He wasn't being supportive. She was when he told her how his mom died and now he might lose his first girlfriend to Marco. He looked forward and saw Summer was whispering things in his ear.

Something fell out of Summer's pocket, and she hadn't notice it. Zack picked it up and looked at it. It was the charm bracelet he had gotten her for her birthday. He frowned. He put the item in his pocket and kept on walking.

'_What kind of jerk am I?'_

* * *

_A/n: Like I said. I have nothing against Marco. He just seemed like he would fit._

_-Silverkid_


	2. FlashBacks

**

* * *

Things are Best Lived in Miami**

_A/n: I'm updating because I tried out for basketball...and I made 1st cut. YAY ME!!! Okay. I'm going to update all my stories. So if I make the team then I'm going to update two chapters for every story._

Chapter Two – Flashbacks

* * *

**::They're on the plane::**

Katie, and Summer were sitting in the same row. Katie had taken the window seat and Summer in the aisle.

"Summer are you going to ignore Zack the whole trip to Miami?" Katie asked.

"I don't know..." Summer reached in her pocket for her charm bracelet but couldn't find it.

"...Katie I can't find my charm bracelet Zack gave me." Summer said, franticly looking through her pockets.

"Why don't you ask someone who might have seen it?" Katie suggested while looking through a magazine.

"Good idea." Summer got up and walked to everyone, receiving either, _'No sorry, or Did you ask..._ Summer went to Zack.

"Hey." She said with a little fear in her voice. Zack looked up, gave a weak smile, than looked down. He had his hand in his pocket fiddling with the charm bracelet, especially the hear charm wit the inscription that said _'likes'_

"Hey." he said sadly. He remembered when her first gave her the bracelet. It was kind of funny...well to him at least...okay maybe it wasn't that funny.

* * *

_**Flashback Zack's P.O.V.**_

_I looked at the pool than to Summer._

"_Happy Birthday Summer." I said nicely as I grabbed her hand. We sat on the edge of the pool and she stopped making little circles in the water with her foot._

"_Thanks Zack." She smiled warmly at me. I feel like if I fell in to the pool, the coldness of it all wouldn't get rid of the heat I was feeling._

_I let go of her hand, and looked at her face than back to the pool. Katie and Freddy were playing chicken with Lawrence and Marta. I smiled._

"_Here's part A of your gift." I took out a small box and handed it to Summer. I watched her open it with extreme carefulness. She looked in to my cruddy gift tha I gave her. She was about to look up when someone pushed us in to the pool with Summer throwing the gift on to the tiles of my pool._

_I sank to the bottom of the ten feet part of the pool with my eyes closed. I opened them and raced up for air. When I got up there I was taking big gasps of air._

_Then it hit me._

"_SUMMER!!!"I franticly looked around. I knew Summer couldn't swim. Why did I ask if we could sit on the edge of the deepest part of the pool. I dived right back down in hope I could find her._

_There she was and there was Marco. I glared at him while he held on to Summer. Summer struggled to get free. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him away, and grabbed Summer by the waist. I felt a tug on my foot, I looked it was Marco glaring at me. I kicked him off me and continued to swim for I was loosing air, and I knew Summer was already out of air. I just hope I make it before... I gulped._

_We finally reached the top and I ,once again, took big gasps of air. I pulled Summer on to the tiles were once sitting on before we were pushed. I laid her down and put my ear to her chest. Her heart beat was faint. I gulped once again._

"_YOU GUYS WE NEED HELP NOW!!!" I knew it would take a while, so I did what I had to do. I knelt down farther, opened her, plucked her nose and gave mouth-to-mouth. I did the steps for about a minute or two, before she coughed up more some water, and began breathing._

"_Zack..." I heard say in a small voice._

"_Summer your alive." I hugged her so hard that she coughed up some more water._

"_Thank you Zack. But I had the weirdest dream, I dreamed that Marco was like pulling me down or something. I was struggling underwater and you saved me." She said shaking her head in my shoulder._

_I pulled away from the hug and stared at her. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. I decided not to just in case, instead I kissed her._

_I didn't know what I was doing, but I did it. I felt a great big surge of lighting burst through me. It felt better than all the gigs, we have ever played. It felt better when I FIRST played in School of Rock. I, Zackary Mark Mooneyham was kissing Summer Sarah Hathaway. But the best part was that she was kissing me BACK!!! I pulled her closer by wrapping my arms around her waist as I felt her arms around my neck._

_We finally pulled apart and literarily pulled apart. It seemed that all the guys, excluding Marco, were patting me on the back. I had no idea why, they just did. I looked toward Summer._

_All the girls were hugging her for, god knows why. None the less I smiled. I walked away from them (the guys) and I looked down at where the charm bracelet might have been. I spotted it and picked it up. By now everyone was back to who knows what, as I found a lawn chair near the grill._

_I saw summer come walking by and thought she was going to take a seat next to me. Boy was I wrong. She sat right in between my legs, and laid her head right on my chest._

_I gulped. I seemed to be doing that a lot now._

_I held out the bracelet and handed it towards her._

"_You thought I forgot, didn't you." She said to me. I simply nodded since I couldn't find my voice._

"_Zack..." She started._

"..._I've been wondering about...." I gulped AGAIN. It's about the kiss I know it is._

"..._part B of my gift." She said looking at the charm bracelet. I sighed, then gulped again. Part B._

"_It's on part A." I said. She looked at the charm bracelet._

_There was a guitar just like mine and on the back it said Zack. After that was a heart, with 'likes' on the back. Next was a Sun with her name on the back. The last charm was different. it was a small band set, with a drum, a guitar, and a bass, it said 'please say yes'._

"_I get the first part, which I find really cute, but 'please say yes?" She asked me._

_It means, please say yes when I ask you to be my girlfriend." I said giving her the best smile I could, which wasn't that great since she was sitting in between my legs._

_I closed my eyes. Why would she want a guy like me? I'm just a guitar player. I'm not even that good looking._

_She hugged me and I hugged her back._

"_Yes." I heard her say so softly I could barely hear it._

_I looked down to her to meet her nice brown eyes smile back at me. I smiled and kissed her lightly._

_**End Flashback Normal P.O.V.**_

* * *

"Zack...Zack did you hear me?" Summer said waving a hand in front of his sad face.

"Huh, what?" He said confused on what was going on.

"I asked, 'Did you see my charm bracelet you gave me?'" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Uhh...yeah. I have it." He pulled out the mentioned item and gave it back.

"Why do you have it?" she asked one eyebrow raised.

"It fell out of your pocket, so I picked it up." He said.

"Freddy do you mind switching places with me for now, it's right next to Katie." In an instance Freddy got out of seat and sat behind them, and next to Katie.

**::Freddy and Katie::**

"Uhh...hi?" Katie said cautiously.

"Hey, Summer and I swapped places for now. I bet ten bucks Zack is going to flake out and start to make out with Summer." He said putting his hands behind his head.

Katie laughed.

**::Zack and Summer::**

"Zack if you saw it fall out, than why didn't you give it back in the first place." Summer asked.

"'Cause for three reasons: One, you were seriously pissed at me. Two, you wouldn't talk to me, and three you seemed to have fun with Marco." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Zack were you jealous?" Summer said with a sly smirk on her face. he turned to face her.

"Me?!? Jealous?!?! Psh..." Summer continued to smirk as she moved the armrest that was in between her and Zack. His arms were still crossed over his chest and his head was turned the opposite of her.

She crawled on to of his lap with her legs taking over the space she was sitting in.

"You were jealous, weren't you?' She said as she started rubbing his arms which caused the to fall to his sides.

"No, I wasn't." He said looking down on her. She began circling his chest.

"Did you know you're more muscular than when you first joined School of Rock.?" She said tracing the muscles on his chest.

"W-what?" He said sort of shocked at the randomness.

"Yeah. Tell me were you jealous?" She said taking off his sweater, which revealed his black t-shirt. Zack leaned back.

"Yeah, sort of." He said encircling her body with his arms.

"I thought so." she said still going over his muscles.

"So, I take it your not mad anymore." He said looking down on her. She smiled and kissed him.

"You better believe it." She said when they parted.

* * *

_A/n: That chapter was really fun to right. Phew. I'm tired. it's not that late but like I said I had tryouts and I was tired when I came home. So anyways. Basically it's a flashback on how Zack and Summer got together. Also I don't think Zack is ugly. I think he's kind of cute. smiles_

_-Silverkid_


End file.
